Spurred on by the ubiquity of mobile devices, the increasing availability of network connectivity, and the incorporation of more advanced network-based technology into a variety of types of devices (e.g., thermostats, televisions, household appliances, etc.), individuals are increasingly relying on a multitude of different devices and applications running on such devices to perform an ever-increasing number of work-related and personal tasks. As these devices and their applications continue to provide more enhanced functionality, the number and available combinations of settings, preferences, user configuration options, or the like also expands. Some users, particularly those who may not be as tech-savvy, may struggle with establishing even basic device configurations and settings, which may be further compounded as device and application functionality is enhanced and the configuration options available to users grow. Conventional practice has been for users to consult tutorials (e.g., “how-to” guides, videos, etc.) or the like to determine how to achieve a desired setting or configuration. This conventional practice suffers from a number of drawbacks, technical solutions to which are described herein.